


Omega For Dinner

by RaddDraggon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Ass to Mouth, Dorks in Love, Implied Mpreg, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega Madara, Rimming, True Mates, Wedding Night, alpha tobirama, eating ass, no beta reader we die like men, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 13:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddDraggon/pseuds/RaddDraggon
Summary: When Alpha Tobirama and Omega Madara present in front of each other, everyone believes they are fated mates. They are betrothed and finally after years of courting, they make it to their wedding night.





	Omega For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaNite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaNite/gifts).

The Uchiha and Senju had been marrying into each other’s clans for generations, a handful of matches being made every five years. The moment a strong alpha or omega presented, a match was considered for the benefit of each clan. Every year the clans had a reunion that brought the major leaders, and unpresented children together in hopes that future matches would be familiar with and maybe even approve of each other. 

Through the years, Madara and Tobirama had always missed each other, for some reason or another. So it was a surprise to everyone at the annual reunion when the late bloomer Madara and younger Tobirama presented together when their eyes met, and scents connected. It seemed like fate to everyone, even them. Madara had surprisingly presented as an omega, little Tobirama an alpha, but to those close to them, it was no surprise. They were the Sun and moon for each other.

Their match was immediately approved by both participants and backed by both clans. Everyone could see how well they fit together, even if their personalities didn’t quite fit into the box of a stereotypical alpha omega pairing. During their teen years they courted as the norm for a betrothed pair, and were permitted to send each other heat and rut gifts. They could write letters to each other, and met multiple times a year during the holidays to spend time together. 

Finally when Tobirama was twenty, the traditional age to be allowed to marry, they were immediately wed. Madara had chafed at having to wait, 22 already and past the age he could have married. But he was happy every time Tobirama chuckled and pointed out that everything that would happen on their wedding day would be amazing birthday gifts.

On their wedding night, they were stripped down to their undergarments by their respective clans and man handled to the wedding chamber, each shoved in through separate doors. It was a bizarre wedding tradition that neither clan could remember whether it originated from the Uchiha or Senju, or maybe they had developed it together when they had to bodily shove the first couple into the room by force. Either way, it was funny and embarrassing now. 

Madara had waited for years to see his mate like this, pining none too secretly for the scent of his pair to be imprinted into his skin so much that they couldn’t be told apart. He was had been pushed into the room first, so he stood, waiting as he listened to the racket that was the Senju clan, the booming, happy voice that was clearly Hashirama cheering his brother on. He brought his hand to his forehead and blushed, not really wanting to hear his best friend talk about their soon to be sex life.

When Tobirama was shoved through the door, hungry red eyes met dark gray ones that quickly spun into the Sharingan. A smirk graced Tobi’s lips at the sight of his love clearly wanting to imprint the moment into his memories forever. The alpha took slow steps forward and pulled at the strings of his underwear, teasingly letting them fall to the chamber floor when he stood nose to nose with Madara.

“Remember what I wrote to you about how this night would go? All the things I want to do to you, and everything I want you to do to me?” His voice dipped deep, rumbling softly from his chest. It made Madara’s omega purr back, vibrating in his throat. Tobirama smiled and trailed his fingers across Madara’s jaw, down his throat and even further down to pull at the strings of Madara’s own undergarments.

“Yes.. it sent me into a premature heat that cycle.” Madara answered back, wetting his lips and groaning at the feel of his alpha’s fingers finally touching him. He moved to brush his wrist against Tobi’s as his own underwear hit the floor, their scent glands rubbing together. It flipped a switch in both of them and Tobirama pulled their bodies together, moving to nuzzle Madara’s cheek and down to his neck, rubbing their mating glands together this time. 

“I’m going to eat you out until you’re crying for me, opened up and waiting for me to fill your belly with our pups.” Tobi whispered huskily against Madara’s pierced ear, causing a full body shiver in the omega, and for slick to slide down his naked thighs. “Does that sound good?” 

Madara nodded so hard he thought his own head was going to fall off, and he moaned when both of their hardened arousals brushed together. Tobirama smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth, before pulling back. “Then get on the bed and present that pretty bottom to me, Maddie.” 

Madara melted at the affectionate nickname and was on the bed so fast, he didn’t even really remember moving. He pillowed his face in the plush bedding and brought his ass up in the air, with his back in a pretty arch. His hair was pulled back away from his neck, exposing the delicious curve of it, and the pink, puffy mating gland that was clearly ready for Tobirama to bite into.

The white haired alpha crawled up onto the bed behind him and pulled the soft globes of Madara’s ass apart, his eyes transfixed at his first sight of his omega’s slick, wet hole. He rubbed his large hands over Madara’s ass and hips, and moved his head down to kiss around his dripping entrance. He wanted to drown in the scent of his mates heat, he was almost certain that he could survive off of the slick Madara produced, alone.

A high pitched whine split the quiet air of their bed chamber as Tobirama’s hot tongue took its first taste. A deep croon pulled its way out of the alpha’s chest at how pleasing his omega was, how delicious and right he tasted. They were so utterly compatible that any doubts he might have had in the fated mates theory were obliterated. They were as close as they possibly could be.

He laved his tongue around the edge of Madara’s flickering hole, slurping away the slick he produced before it could trickle away down Madara’s trembling thighs. He built up a strong rhythm of flicks and long strokes of his tongue inside of Madara, listening as his omega fell apart. Madara’s hands had moved back to hold his cheeks apart to give Tobirama better access, allowing his clever tongue to burrow deeper into Madara’s body.

The black haired omega sobbed into the duvet upon their mating bed, his mind only able to focus on the scent and feel of his soon to be mate, hips rocking back desperately into Tobirama’s tattooed face. Soon his body went taut, the most mind blowing orgasm ripping through his virgin body, his small omega cock spurting all over the blanket below him, and slick rushing down his thighs, coating Tobirama’s mouth and chin.

Madara’s body shook through the aftershocks of his orgasm, and he tried to catch his breath, feeling tears he didn’t know he had been shedding as they dropped onto the bed. Slowly Tobirama pulled away and brought Madara up into his arms, kissing his omega on the lips, making him taste his own juices on the alpha’s tongue.

“Now that you’ve opened up for me perfectly, how about we seal the deal and work on putting a litter in your tummy?” Tobirama whispered roughly, his hands massaging Madara’s shivering body lovingly. His hard erection pressed into Madara’s hip.

“Yes, please, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing something else for the body swap prompt today, and was going to put rimming into it, but it was getting too long, and I would probably still be writing it right now. I then started this more simple plot, and I love it haha. I will probably be writing a sequel for it to continue where they left off, sorry about the cliffy haha, but I’m late posting already XD. Hope you enjoyed reading, any comments and kudos are always very loved <3


End file.
